1. Field of the Invention.
The field of the invention relates to patient transfer assemblies for transferring patients from hospital beds, stretchers or the like to other supports.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art.
The difficulty of moving a patient from one support, such as a stretcher, to another is well recognized. Various systems have accordingly been designed for transferring patients without actually first lifting them.
One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,738. This system includes a semi-rigid transfer apron and a mattress attached to the transfer apron. Low friction belts are attached to the transfer apron and to an endless belt. A crank is employed to rotate the endless belts, causing the transfer apron to be translated laterally across a rigid support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,313 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,283 disclose transfer mechanisms including transfer sheets wound upon rollers. The patient is transported longitudinally as opposed to laterally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,655 discloses a method for turning or transferring a patient which includes the use of a bed sheet having a bottom surface characterized by low frictional drag and a top surface having higher frictional drag. The sheet is ordinarily tucked under a mattress to maintain it in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,914 discloses a sheet including a slippery bottom surface and handles. The sheet is used for positioning a patient upon a mattress.
WO 94/2002 discloses a sheet including gripping strips for shifting a patient from one bed to another. The sheet is positioned on a mat conveyor to effect transfer.